Bite Me
by PurplePunkette
Summary: Bridgette,Courtney,and Gwen all share one big secret.......THEY'RE VAMPIRES! When Geoff,Duncan,and Trent step into their lives, chaos rains. Enemies come forth and the six must find a way to survive and keep their loves together. Twilight Based!
1. The Beginning

**A/N**

**Hey readers WIldCherryTiger is BACK!**

**I didn't go anywhere but I was bored with Tdi Online Chat **

**and couldn't think of any other stories but now I am back in business!**

**Courtney:Wow that sounds Soooo lame.**

**Gwen: Ya that was the best you could think of?**

**Me: Shut up! I was in a rut!**

**Bridgette: Hey don't fight Geez!**

**Me:HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS GETTING IN HERE!?!?**

**Duncan:What can I say? I'm a born criminal! .......And the door was unlocked.**

**Me:Crap! *writes on hand*Next author's note bring a chainsaw and a baseball bat to hit Duncan with.**

**Duncan: ......You're kidding right? No one can be that evil!**

**Me: That's it! next A/N you're dead!**

**Bridgette: Anyway enjoy the story!**

Bite Me

**Gwens POV**

"Courtney? Courtney? COURTNEY!?!"I yell. Courtney stood there staring blankly into space. What she was seeing only God knows. Bridgette had a worried look on her face and was gently shaking my preppy best friend. I know what your thinking right? How can we posibily be friends, me a goth and her a prep? Well, me,Bridgette, and Courtney all share the biggest secret ever,

.............. a secret that separates from others

...........

.........

....

........a secret that isn't one for sharing at a sleepover with a group of blabbermouth 'friends'.

.............

........

....

............a secret that can change the way you look on the world

......................................................

............................

........................

......................

.......................

......................

......................

........................

.................

.............

.......a secret that makes us thirst for blood.

That's right,me Gwen a goth,Courtney the respectful prep, and Bridgette the peacemaker surfer are vampires. Oh and as vampires besides the whole we-drink-blood thing,it is pretty cool. We can run way faster than anything on Earth, have super strength, and we also get special talents. Courtney as you can kinda guess can see the future, Bridgette can read people's thoughts and go through your memories; basically everything thats ever happpened to you. And me well I don't have one, yet,Courtney tells me.

But right now me,Bridgette, and Courtney were standing at our lockers and Court was talking about some new history assignment and a vision hit her. Normally we didn't bat an eyelash, but this vision was different. Court never made a sound when she got visions but this time she gave an audible gasp and her eyes went wide, I'm talking plate size. Not to mention she was shaking like a chihuahua. Then it stopped. The brunette sunk to her knees rubbing her temples.

"Ohhhhh," She moaned.

I glanced around making sure no one was close enough to listen. Those that were got my death glare and ran for it. Smart people.

" What did you see?"Bridgette and I asked in unison.

She blinked twice then said,"The vision was blurry but something-or someone- is coming and, well it's not clear what we're in for so we have to watch our step."

We helped the prep up and Bridgette replied," In that case we need to start hunting more and avoiding people."

"The second is easier because people are already intimidated by us." I said dryily. It was true people saw our 'beauty' and how the three of us grouped together without anybody else then they just left us alone. When we first came here we got asked out by guys EVERY frikin day, but now they finally got it that we do not date. Ever. Even the new guys they see us, wanna ask us out, but the ones that have had past experience gave them advice. Before either of my friends could comment, the bell rang for us to get to class.

" English,"I groaned. My _least _favorite subject. Ever.

"Alegebra,"said Bridgette happily. Ugh how can she and Court actually _like _school?

"You have to at some point Gwen!"She patted my back. God sometimes her talent was REALLY annoying. Sorry Bridge, but it's the truth.

" Ummmm I've got Study Hall,"Courtney said absentmindly.

" You ok?"I raised an eyebrow.

" Yea just that vision kinda freaked me out a bit,"She shuddered slightly, told us goodbye, and sprinted away at a human speed. But if she was trying for human,it looked like she was running at full speed.

" See you after school, Gwen. Oh and remember we're -ahem- going for a little night hike tonight." My blond best friend reminded me. At school whenever we told each other when we would eat we said we we're going on a hike. Well, actually, we go way up in the mountains and hunt the animals up there. We're 'vegetarians' as Bridgette calls it. It's a private joke. But it means we don't drink human blood and we live off animal blood.

I sighed,"Ok." I gave her a quick hug and walked down the hall to English. I paused outside of the door._ Maybe I shouldn't. _I thought._ Courtney did say that something's gonna change._ I stopped breathing and looked around. Then I shook myself._ I'm just paranoid._ I opened the door and walked into (English teacher) class room, ready for the torture to begin.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Trents POV**

"DUNCAN!!! DUDE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. Duncan was my roommate along with Geoff. Sure all three of us played pranks on each other but this time Duncan went too far. As soon as I find him.... Oh and by the way if you're wondering what he did HE CHANGED MY HAIR GEL TO BLUE HAIR DYE AND NOW MY HAIR IS BLUE!!!!!! We're moving out of our crappy apartment and moving into the never sunny town of FoxFields**( I couldn't think of anything else!!! )** and I ran through the apartment looking for that little- Well since children are probably reading this I shouldn't say. Geoff was watching a marathon of _George Lopez_ and he must've known who I was looking for because he snickered -and got a glare- then pointed behind the lounge chair. I cracked my knuckles and jumped over the chair, and started to beat the living crap outta the Mohawked teen. It would have hurt more on him if he hadn't fought back. He was laughing so hard I saw tears coming out of his eyes. That ticked me of even more(if it was possible) so I socked him right in the mouth. Duncan instantly stopped laughing and fought back harder than before. Our fight went on with us clawing, punching, kicking at each other until Geoff yelled,"Yo bros! Just chill!" Duncan had blood at the edge of his mouth, a couple gashes and bruises, and was leaning againest the couch for support. _Ha! Take that jerk!_ It wasn't like I didn't get hurt though because I was just as banged up as him.

" God, that hurt dude its just a little hair dye,"He complained.

I growled,"Change my hair back to black before I kick your a*s."

Geoff looked at Duncan,"Dude, seriously, he looks like a gay punk version of Micheal Jackson."

Duncan shrugged,"Can't argue with that." He turned to me,"Sorry man. dying your hair blue making you look like Micheal Jackson Went Punk."We man-hugged and laughed.

" Oh and there's stuff to rinse the dye out in the cabinet,behind the box of soap."He smirked.

"Nice I would have never guessed, you usually steer clear of anything to do with cleaning,"It was my turn to smirk.

" Hey dudes how 'bout to celebrate us moving out tommorow morning WE THROW A WICKED PARTY!"Geoff yelled.

"Uh dude? We're kinda broke because your last party ended us all in juvi,"Duncan pointed out.

"That's because the chick who was supposed to be lookout got drunk and had her head stuck in the chocolate fountain,"Geoff explained.

I snickered,"The 'chick' that was on lookout was your brother." We started cracking up.

After we finally stopped laughing Duncan suggested we go for a hike tonight.

"It'll be awesome and if we're lucky we'll see a wolve or a bear!"I pumped my fist in the air. Tonight was gonna be awesome.

************************************************************************************************

All six of them in the future**(when I say that I mean like a year in the future)**

Trent: We never would have guessed would would happen just because we wanted to celebrate.

Gwen: Before that night the only thing keeping me from finding something to kill me was my friends.

Bridgette:That night was the turning point for the rest of my existance.

Geoff:I saw the world a completely different way.

Duncan: The world isn't the way you thought it was.

Courtney: I would have never guessed that what I saw in my vision would change so much.

*************************************************************************************************

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry not much action but I'm in the making of like three other stories and IT IS SO HARD TO DO THAT!**

**The next chapter will have action I swear or shoot me. **

**Trent: Can I do that?**

**Me: ONLY THE READERS CAN DO THAT!**

**Gwen: Why? In the story I sound like Noah!**

**Me: No you don't it's you!**

**Gwen: I'm not-**

**Me:*takes out metal bat*Not what?**

**Gwen:Nothing.**

**Duncan: Wow I'm glad it wasn't me she was threatening this time.**

**Me: Oh yea thanks for reminding me *hits Duncan with bat a million times* That's from the last A/N**

**Duncan:*On the ground bleeding and broken***

**Courtney: *runs up to Duncan* Oh my gosh! You broke my boyfriend!**

**Duncan: I think I need CPR*cough***

**Me: Ok I love you guys as a couple but if you wanna make out go in the closet!*opens The Make Out Closet and Bridgette and Geoff are sucking face***

**Me:* closes closet* Um maybe you guys should wait until the next A/N to make out, k?**

**READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL BREAK YOU WITH A BAT! XD**

**Aren't I just full of love? :3**


	2. Seeing Angels

Chapter 2

**Courtney's POV**

After school Gwen,Bridgette, and I went to our lodge-house to change.

And when I say lodge-house I mean a house that is half a mile outside of town and is near the mountains. I walked into my room and changed into a white tank top and black shorts. I slipped on some sneakers. Whenever we hunted we put on clothes easier for us to move in._This is going to be such a hard time until what ever-_

**(This is a vision Courtney's seeing)**

***************************************************************************************

_Everything was blurry._

_I could sense a figure behind us._

_Two masked figures brought forth three chained up victims._

_I gasped in unison with Gwen and Bridgette._

_"No! Don't you dare hurt them!" I cried._

_"It has to be done."a cool voice behind me said._

_One of the masked figures stood in front of one of the victims._

_"No! No! NO!" I screamed._

_The victim, who knew his gruesome fate, whispered,"Princess."_

_The masked figure attacked._

_"DUNCAN! NOOO!"_

_**************************************************************************************_

My eyes burst open.

I was sweating.

I was on the floor of my bedroom,panting.

I stood up.

_God, why does this keep happening to me? And who is Duncan? And why do I care for him?_I thought.

Shaking my head to get rid of these thoughts, I walked over to my mirror, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I then sped downstairs at a vampire speed,where my two best friends were waiting for me.

"Courtney what took you so long? You're normally the first ready."Gwen said.

"I had another creepy vision,"I answered. Their eyebrows shot up.I told them about it.

"Wow. This is gonna be harder than we thought,"was all Bridgette could say.

Silence settled between the three of us.

" Anyway forget about it let's eat,"I said,trying to sound cheerful.

"Ya,"said Gwen.

We ran-almost invisible- out the door, up the mountain, and into the woods.

I caught scent of a herd of deer and took off.

**( during the hunt)**

**********************************************************************

Blood.

Blood.

~ Courtney runs toward the deer herd ~

Blood.

Blood. Scent.

Wait....

Better,yummier blood.

~ Courtney looks behind the deer and sees three boys ~

More Blood. Must feed.

~ Runs through the herd while the boys stare in amazement ~**(hello if you see a chick who looks like an angel and runs faster than light wouldn't you be staring too?)**

Blood.

Blood.

Pounce.

***********************************************************************

**Duncan's POV**

"We've been hiking for hours!"I moaned.

"Dude, it's only been 45 minutes,"Geoff said.

"Whatever, I'm _**starving**_,"I complained.

"Stop complaining, Duncan, besides you're the one who suggested we do this,"Trent pointed out.

"I thought we were gonna eat first," I muttered.

Geoff was about to say something when we heard a rustle come from behind a bush that made us jump.

And what came out was..................................................

.................................................................

......................................................

.............................................

...................................

............................

........................

...................

.............

........

....

a baby fawn.

"Awwww what up lil' dude?" Geoff cooed as he walked over and began making baby noises.**(you know stuff u do 2 make babies giggle or whatever :3 )**

I made a blehing sound.

Trent rolled his eyes,"At least he's cuter than you."

"Poor dude. He's lost,"the party boy said smypatiticly. **( It's not my fault I can't spell 4 crap)**

" Why don't we take him back to his family?"I asked. Both my friends looked at me weirdly.

I know, I know not me, at all. But he was cute and it reminded me of a puppy I had when I was a kid. I called him Petey and we were best friends. Until I lost him when I was in the 4th grade. 4th grade sucked.

"Trent,run up the hill and see if you can see the herd," I instructed. Just because the deer hit a soft spot doesn't mean I'm still not me. The music boy raced up the hill and peeked over the bushes. Suddenly, his face was covered with shock.

" Uh guys you gotta check this out," He managed weakly.

Geoff and I exchanged glances and ran to where our buddy was.

" What's wrong?"Geoff questioned,full of curiousity.

Trent pointed meekly at the other side of the meadow where the deer herd was.

I looked and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

She had beautiful shoulder length mocha-colored hair, pale white skin-whiter than any persons should be-, and was dressed in a white tanktop and black shorts. I saved her face for last, even though she was far away I could see her adorable freckled nose, lips stretched over her teeth, and her gorgous onix eyes. But the only creepy thing was that her eyes had a sort of crazed hunger in them which made me cringe. The angel ran faster than anthing I have ever seen through the herd of deer, but stopped while the animals fled. She turned her head towards us and ran, with us still stupified from her beauty. She was about 2 feet away and in mid-air when two other girls like her, tackled her, picked her up as if she were as light as a feather and fled. They were moving so fast all I could catch of their appearance was that one had short teal hair with highlights and the other had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail. Trent, Geoff, and I stood for several more minutes until I broke the spell.

" Did you guys just see what I saw?" I whispered.

" I think so," Trent said, nodding his head slowly.

" That was the craziest thing I have ever-"

WHAM!

I blacked out.

The only thing I saw before I passed out was my friends crumpling beside me.

**A/N**

**The long awaited chapter 2!**

**Sorry it took me a while but i was too lazy.**

**Also I read your guyz reviews for my other story Tdi Online Chat and COURTNEY'S CHARACTER IS BASED ON COURTNEY IN MY OTHER STORY THE POWER OF SARCASAM!** **sheesh :P Any way hope you liked it and PLZ review!**

**Gwen: Why is courtney " pretty"? She's a prep!**

**Courtney: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Gwen: Preps aren't pretty**

**Courtney: Oh and goths are "pretty"? -BLEEP- you!**

**Gwen: -BLEEP- -BLEEP- **

**Cody: Chill ladies there's more Codmeister to go around!**

**Me: WHAT THE -BLEEP-? YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THIS STORY!!!**

**Cody: Your point?**

**Me: GET OUTTA MY STORY!**

**Geoff: Ok! While I chill these chicks-**

**Cody: *coughs* I'm a dude *coughs***

**Geoff: And Cody out Read & Review!**

**Peace Out Dudez! ;)**


	3. Um Feelings?

Chapter 3

**Bridgette's POV**

WHAM!

In one punch I knocked all three of the boys down.

I really hated to use my super-strength to hurt other people, but Court was about to hunt them and they saw her! _Poor guys_ I thought, chuckling darkly. _They probably thought they died and saw an angel._After we grabbed Courtney and took her away from the scent, I ran back to fix the problem at hand. The problem was oblivously that my brunette friend had exposed herself,accidently,while hunting. Gwen and I hadn't even started to hunt before we sensed humans near by. I looked at the guys on the ground and took in their appearances. One had black hair, was wearing a green camo shirt with a black hand print on it, black pants, and had a guitar slung over his shoulder. The next one had black hair too but most of it was in a green Mohawk, a black t-shirt with green sleeves, jeans, and red sneakers. The next one was so gorgeous that I sighed. He had blonde hair just like me, had on a pink shirt that was unbuttoned and showing off his awesome abs, jeans, flip flops, and a cowboy hat. I bent to touch him then froze.

He smelt _mouth-watering_. Not like a regular human, but even better. Warm blood pulsed under thin membrane. My hunting senses kicked in.

Blood.

Blood.

Bite.

A dancing chicken.

Wait what?

All of a sudden, I was only inches from the blonde's neck.

Then I realized I was seeing his dream.

__**Dream**

_The blonde guy was throwing a crazy party and lots of people were partying._

_His friends were talking to him while they danced._** (They're not dancing together just dancing next to each other while talking)**

_Then a black haired girl walked up to him._

_"Hey wanna dance?" She asked._

_"Sure Babe" The blonde replied._

_They started dancing and the blonde leaned in for a kiss._

_"BACAK!"_**(Or whatever sound a chicken makes)**

_The girl changed into a chicken!_

_Then the chicken began doing the Egyptian._

_The blonde guy is staring at the chicken, wierdly._

_Then everyone was gone and it started hailing, hard._

_"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the blonde guy._

**Dream**

I laughed long and hard. Seriously? Dancing chickens? Being scared of hail? 'Beautiful' girls?

I stopped laughing. That girl. When she walked up to him I almost felt _angry_. I never ever get angry at anybody.

_Why does Bridgette look confused?_

I jumped.

Then Gwen came into view.

"Oh Gwen it was you I heard," I said," wait where's Court?"

" She's back home, when I told her what happened she looked so embrrassed so she took off home,"Gwen explained.

" I understand why, but it's not her fault. It's the way of life."

" Anyway, let's take off," She said. I nodded and joined her.

I glanced back at the three humans and felt a twinge of sadness as I silently said my goodbyes to the blonde boy.

And for once I didn't feel so cheerful as me and my best friend walked away.

**Geoff's POV**

Ugh.

Ugh.

UGH!!!

My head is killing me!

I flipped over and tried to pull the blanket over my head, but I didn't have a blanket. Under me I felt the hard ground.

I slowly opened my eyes.

I was lying on my stomach with the green forest floor around me.

The morning light shone over the bushes and trees.

I sat up and fell back down.

"Whoa headrush!"

" Keep it down will ya?" Someone mumbled behind me.

I stood up and turned slowly.

Duncan was lying on his back slapping his right hand weakly on the ground.

"Dude what are you doing?" I asked. But when I said it it came out like _Duwhayodoin_.

" Trying to shut my d*mn alarm clock off. D*MN IT! WHY WON'T IT TURN OFF?" He yelled.

" God, will you both shut the f*ck up?!?" Trent yelled back.

I was about to yell to shut them both up, then remembered why we were still in the forest and not at our new apartment.

" What happened to us last night dudes?"

**- THE NEXT DAY -**

" Hell-ooooooo ladies," My green-haired buddie winked at a group of giggling girls.

I whistled at a blonde girl who was walking with a raven-haired one.

The black haired one came over to me and purred," Whats your name cutie?"

" My names Geoff, dudette ,and this is Duncan and Trent," I said, gesturing to my friends.

" I'm Heather and this is Lindsay," Heather replied batting her eyelashes. What a slut. Only a drunk horny guy would take her. No guy likes easy girls. Major turnoffs.

" Hi! It's so nice to meet you, Gary, Dunkle, Trek." The blonde named Lindsay shrieked in delight. Two words. Dumb blonde. Are there any cool girls here? My thoughts shifted to the angel in the meadow.

After our episode yesterday we moved into our new apartment. All three of us couldn't remember what happened last night, but we must have taken a rest and fell asleep on the forest floor so that explains that.

I think.

I'm not as smart as my friends but it doesn't mean I'm stupid.

Right?

I guess it doesn't matter since I'm known for being the party guy.

Or does it?

I turned aside my thoughts and looked over the other students. They were all separated into stereotypes.

Hot cheerleaders.

Geeky techno nerds.

Skater gang.

Goths.

Valley Girls.

Preps.

Emos.

And that's all I can see... Wait, who are they?

A blonde, a girl with highlights, and a brunette were walking up the steps in front of us.

They didn't seem to belong to any group at all and everyone seemed to ignore them completely.

Wow that blondes pretty.

Like so awesomely pretty.

Kinda hot too.

Just like my friend Evan's _**insanely**_ hot mom.

" Hey gorgous you free tonight?" Duncan half yelled at the brunette in front of us. YEA GO GET EM' BRO!

She turned around and her face turned to shock and maybe fear.

We stared back,wanna know why?

She was the girl from the meadow.


	4. Who Said School Isn't Interesting?

**A/N**

**Sorry people if my updates are slow, but as I am writing this I am on a one week vacation, where I cannot get internet service. And then before that I had writer's block, so sorry again! Now before I start hacking Duncan with a chainsaw I have to say, THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, AND LIKING MY STORY LOTS! YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIEZ!!!! XD**

**Duncan: * in casts and bandages* Aren't you gonna give me a break? I'm still broken from the last authors note!**

**Me: Too bad!!! *revs chainsaw* HAHAHAHAHA**

**Duncan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GOD HELP ME!!!!**

**Bridgette: Wow this is pretty funny :P**

**Courtney: Funny? Thats-**

**Me: *hacks Duncan in half* HAHAHAHA PSYCHOZ RULE!!!!**

**Courtney: -way too funny! LOL ROFLMGO (rolling on floor laughing my guts out)**

**Geoff: The poor dude never had a chance......**

**Me: Whatever its just a scratch, AND ON WITH MY INCREDIBLY AWESOME, SUPER DUPER, EXTREMELY KOOL STORY!!!!!!**

**;)**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Courtney's POV**

Oh.

My.

God.

The guys from my vision and the meadow are at our school.

Holy Sh*t.

This isn't good.

Plus the green-haired guy is flirting with me!!!

Me!!!!

Wait, um a good comeback would be?

" In your dreams, delinquent." Uh Oh. Bad, bad come-back he's gonna say...

" Oh don't worry you will be," He drawled. Crap.

"Go bug someone else pig!" I half-yelled. He is _**seriously**_ annoying!

" Why should I......... Princess?"

" PRINCESS?!?!?" I shrieked. Was this guy for real? Princess? Ugh!

" Yea you're bossy, prissy, and most of all uptight! Just like a princess!" He smirked.

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!!! UGH!" I stomped off.

I heard my friends behind me, but didn't stop until we were in front of our lockers.

"That jerk! What in the world is he trying to pull?" I growled. If it was one thing I cannot stand, it is guys who think they'll be the one to break us out of isolation from the rest of the school, then date us. If I could get one thing through to them it would be I DO NOT DATE! **(Almost like I Do Not Hook-Up, lol)**

Bridgette laughed, it aggravated me even more, and said,"He likes you. If you don't believe the obvious then I'll tell you what he was thinking. ' Man that brunette is one hot chick! I wonder if she's single? Eh it doesn't matter, if she is I'll just beat the crap outta the dude she's with!' "

Both she and Gwen broke out laughing.

I bared my teeth and hissed out," This isn't funny! And I hate him already!"

Gwen rolled her eyes," Sure you do,Court, but let me remind you that, that guy fits the description of the Duncan in your vision."

She was right. But _no!_ I just- that's not- I- uh- UGH!!

Bridgette smirked upon hearing my thoughts.

It is going to be a very long day.

Oh, and Bridgette you are being really, really annoying right now.

**Trent's POV**

The brunette that Duncan had been flirting with stormed off, and her two beautiful friends followed. There were three, the brown-haired one, a blonde one, and then the most beautiful one of all. She had unusual dark eyes, blue highlights streaked her dark hair, and she dressed on the gothic side. I don't care though,I mean I'm not stereotypical or picky.

Geoff broke me out of my thoughts,"Dudes I think I'm in love.

Duncan raised his eyebrow and sarcasticly replied," And I'm going be the next Harry Potter."

I spoke up," Who's the lucky girl,bro?"

Geoff swelled with pride," The blonde one."

I shook my head," You're like my brother, Geoff, I know you, but don't you think-?"

He cut in,"I'm a little outta my league?" I nodded,"Well that's just it dude,**(He says dude a lot)** I felt like weird when I saw her and when you meet the one you always think _she's_ way out of you league."

Duncan laughed," Have you been reading chick magazines again, Party Boy?"

Geoff's ears turned cherry red as he exclaimed,"It's the only thing to do at my mom's house when you're on the can!" After processing what he said, he turned even and me roared with laughter. I glanced at the big clock above the entrance to the school. We only had three minutes to get to class and we didn't even know where it was!

After alerting my friends of this we looked at our recently recieved schedules. Luckily, we all had the same homeroom. The three of us ran to homeroom(well actually we kinda had to drag Duncan because he said class was a load of crap and there was no point and going) and I pushed open the door. The teacher, a short stout woman wearing a red suit, was in the middle of giving a lecture and glared at us as we stumbled in.

" Why are you here?" She barked at us. Jeez, we're new give us a break!

Geoff and I nudged Duncan and he coolly said,"We're new here and didn't know where was our homeroom; here's our note." God, I swear I heard like half the girls swoon at him. Gag me with a spoon. Seriously why do girls like bad boys so much? If you asked one she say,'Cause they're super hot, duh!' Once again, gag me with a freakin' spoon.

The teacher took the note, scanned over it, then sighed and said," Find an empty seat."

As I looked at the class only three faces stood out.

The blonde.

The brunette.

And my lovely goth angel sent from heaven.

I must have been really nice lately, because Karma rewarded me with a seat next to the beautiful girl. In homeroom the desks were really long and went in horizontal rows so I sat next to the girl and on the other side of her was the brown-haired girl. Then on the side of her was the blonde. Karma must really be favoring us because Duncan got a seat behind his 'soon-to-be'girl as he would say, and Geoff behind the blonde that had already stolen his heart.

I love Karma.

**Normal POV**

As the teacher continued with the lecture, two of the three vampires were getting very irritated.

Unlike Courtney and Gwen, who were getting annoyed at the boys hovering around them, Bridgette was enjoying having the mysterious blonde boy so close to her.  
_I wonder what his name is ........ Oh my gosh what if he doesn't like me?_ She thought, worriedly.

She peeked through her bangs and saw that the boy was staring at her. _I could find out._ Bridgette focused and blocked out everyone else's thoughts and directed her power onto the boy. Shock flooded her system.

"N-nothing, n-nothing a-at all!"` Bridgette murmured. She could go through his memories and see his dreams, but she couldn't hear his current thoughts. Or past thoughts for that matter. While Bridgette sat, stunned, Duncan threw a note at the back of Courtney's head. Having lightning refleces, Courtney caught it and opened it.

**Hey Princess, feel like ditching your friends and breaking the rules for once? ;)**

She quickly wrote a response, checking to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention, and threw the note back, hard, hitting Duncan in the eye. She earned a loud "Ow!" from him.

_No way! And I actually like my friends! And stop calling me Princess! I have a name!_

Courtney recieved an answer, quick.

**What's your name then Beautiful? And what's your number while your at it?**

_Drop dead. But since you are new here I will tell you the rules, this includes my friends and I, you leave us alone and we leave you alone._

**Well Princess, rules are meant to be broken**

_Not from my point of view, now leave me alone, or else._

He smirked at that. Their conversation ended, but Courtney figured she could try to look at his future. The girl closed her eyes and focused.

_Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING! WHAT? I CAN SEE HIM AND HIS FRIENDS RANDOMLY, BUT I CAN'T SEE HIM WHEN I ACTUALLY WANT TO!!??? WHAT'S GOING ON? _She was completely and utterly confused, just like her blonde friend.

Meanwhile, Trent had finally mustered up the courage to talk to Gwen.

He turned to her," Hey I'm Trent." He held up his hand for her to shake.

She turned to him and said,"Gwen." But made no move to shake his hand.

He slowly pulled his hand back and cleared his throat," Uh cool, so they your friends." Trent gestured towards the blonde and brunette.

Gwen nodded, but didn't face him. She sniffed then froze._ He smells better than any other human I've ever met! _ Gwen thought. However, having been on the vampire wagon longer, Gwen had more self-control than Bridgette and Courtney. Gwen sat still, not breathing, until the three vampires sensed the bell was about to ring. They stood up, and picked up their bags at the exact moment the bell rang. They glided out of the classroom before anyone had even batted an eyelash.

The boys, ironically, had the same thought as the girls departed.

_It is going to be an interesting year........_

Except Geoff because he was too busy thinking about parties.

Go figure.

**A very short message from your author.**

**Once again super sorry for not updating!**

**And REVIEW! Wait a minute we can turn that into a cheer! XD**

**- Izzy walks up in cheer outfit-**

**Izzy: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**OR ELSE I MIGHT JUST KILL YOU!**

**YA! YA! YA! Wait what am I doing here?**

**Eh, whatever YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!!**

**That concludes my not-so-short message so PEACE OUT ! ! ! !**

**P.S. If you are too stupid to remember what you're supposed to do after you finish reading this, click the little green button right there and write something nice! Or write something about cookies! XD (I obviously laugh a lot!)**


	5. Split Ups, Dates, & Tears

As soon as the girls burst out of the classroom, they raced down the hallway and into the girls locker room for P.E. And for a recap of the past class.

" Gwen, Courtney the weirdest thing just happened to me in class!" Bridgette blurted.

Her friends cocked their heads as Bridgette exclaimed," I can't read the cute blonde guy's mind!" She clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified when she slipped out the word _cute_.

Courtney angerly hissed," _Cute_?!?! Bridgette you know we can't get involved with the humans!"

"I'm not! I've never even said a word to him! I just think he's cute! So what's the problem?" was Bridgette's quick reply. For the first time ever, The blonde was getting irritated by her friend. _Can't I think ONE guy is cute?_

"For God's Sake Bridgette! Do you hear yourself?_ What's the problem?_ The problem is, do you how much trouble we'll be in if _**They **_find out about those three guys? You can't read the blonde's mind, I can't see Duncan's future, and to top it off those three smell way better than an average human! I used to work with _**Them**_ Bridgette! I know what _**They **_would do to us and those guys!" Courtney screeched.

"Why were you even part of _**Them**_? Power-hungry?!?"Bridgette shot back.

Gwen was shocked that her friends were having an actual fight. They were at each others throats! The goth quickly contained her shock with a loud snarl.

"Okay guys break it up! We'll deal with this later!"She growled. As soon as those words were out of her mouth, the other girls filed in.

The vampires changed into their P.E. clothes in silence.

After she was in her gym clothes, Bridgette glared at her friends and walked off. The conversations stopped and looks came their way.

Whispers flooded the locker room.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"They probably got in a fight or something"

"Now Bridgette's alone"

"Poor Bridgette"

"What's gonna happen next?"

Bridgette stomped out of the locker room, fuming.

**(Italic and underline is Bridgette's own thoughts and Italic is, you know, the little voice in your head that argues with you.)**

_Why is Courtney being this way?!? All I said was that he was CUTE!!_

_She might actually have a point._

_Wait who are you?_

_The little voice in your pretty little, messed up head. Duh._

_O...kay?.How did you get here?_

_There are two theories: I is evolution. 2 is-_

_No! Not that! In my- know what?Forget it. Anyway how does Courtney have a point?_

_Is revealing your and your friends' secret really worth a high school crush?_

_No but-_

_Well there you go. You were wrong, she was right, Genius._

_I AM NOT A NORMAL TEENAGER!! I HAVE BEEN 16 SINCE 1920!!!_

_Geez, no need to get angry, Grandma._

_*growls*Okay you, I am leaving you and going back to the real world._

_We are in the real world, just inside your head._

_WHATEVER!!_**(Ha Normally it's Courtney yelling at herself in her head. Well not this time!)**

The coach's whistle brought her out of her thoughts.

"TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING DODGEBALL--- BOYS AGAINST GIRLS! FIRST UP FOR GIRLS, BRIDGETTE, HEATHER, LINDSAY, AND IZZY. BOYS, JUSTIN, TYLER, OWEN, AND GEOFF!!" She yelled.

Bridgette walked up with the other girls thinking _This won't be so bad. Just throw, but not too hard, and make sure not to trip._

As soon as the coach blew the whistle, the clumsy blonde tossed the ball towards Justin; it hit him straight in the chest.

" NOOOO NOT MY GORGOUS ABS!!! I NEED THOSE FOR MY MODELING CONTRACTS!!" The pretty boy screamed, running out of the court. Bridgette rolled her eyes._ W-O-W_

Owen threw two balls with all the force he could muster and one hit both Heather and Lindsay. The other ball came towards Bridgette but she ducked, due to her vamp senses.

This time Izzy picked up the ball and did a triple back-flip**(I wish I could do that! lol seriously).**

"AYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!" Psycho did a mid-air split and threw the ball at Tyler. Who, apparently, was looking at something on the sidelines. What you ask? Lindsay.

"Dude look out!" Geoff yelled in warning. Tyler turned quickly, attempting to catch the dodgeball, but being a no-skill jock, it hit him right in the gut. He collapsed and had to be dragged out of the court.

There were only four players left. . .

Geoff tossed a dodgeball at Izzy, she dodged it, then the party boy threw a second ball and it hit crazy girl head on.

Bridgette soon got Owen out and then it was only her and Geoff.

Girl vs. Boy

Female vs. Male

Senorita vs. Senor

Green Eyes vs. Blue Eyes

Blonde vs. Blonde

Vampire vs. Human

Predator vs. Prey

.......................................

The only thing was that neither wanted to hurt the other.

_I can't hurt her, she looks way too um.. uh... p-p-pretty? Yea! Pretty! That's I know what to do! _Geoff thought. He bent down to pick up a ball, grabbed one, winked at Bridgette, and threw the ball really crappy and Bridgette caught it.

"Aw shoot! I'm out!" He shouted. But only Bridgette knew he threw it that way so she would win. She thought it was sweet.

"OKAY GIRLS WIN, BOYS LOSE! NEXT ROUND! GIRLS, GWEN, COURTNEY, LESHAWNA, EVA, BOYS, DUNCAN, TRENT, HAROLD, EZEKIEL! MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!!!" The coach yelled, again.

The blonde party dude walked over to Bridgette and asked," Hey what's your name?" He flashed a smile.

She smiled shyly,"Bridgette. Yours?"

"Geoff. I actually came over to ask you something."

Her face lighted up even more,"Yea?"

Geoff sucked in a breath, ready to ask her out. Then he looked at her and lost all his courage,"Will yo- Uh you aren't related to a dude called Evan are you? Cause he has this smokin' hot mom that kinda looks like you."

Bridgette gave him the look that said _um-no-what-kind-of-a-question-is-that?You--just-messed-up-the-totally-romantic-moment-you-were-supposed-to-ask-me-out._

Over in the court Gwen and Courtney started snickering, then burst out laughing.

Leshawna, Eva, and the boys gave them weird looks.

Bridgette glared at her friends, then returned to Geoff,"Um do you want to come sit with me?"

This time Geoff's face brightened up,"Yea! " He slung his arm over her shoulder and the pair walked off to the bleachers.

**Meanwhile **

"I cannot _believe_ Bridgette actually likes that-that LOSER!"Courtney growled.

"I can't believe that you were actually a part of _**Them**_!" Gwen answered, with just as much irritation." I mean why Courtney? I almost think Bridgette is right."

"Almost right about what?"The preppy hissed.

"You being power-hungry."Gwen said bluntly.

"Wha-what-what? That's-that's not true. I was there for a different reason."She stuttered. From hazardous to helpless.

"Really? Or can you not confess that you were once on the wrong side? Why don't you just run back to the safety of your precious rules?"The goth coldly replied.

Courtney flinched, not because she just got hit by a ball, but by Gwen's harsh words. She slowly walked out of the court and the gym. As soon as she came out of the gym she sunk to the ground.

She began to cry uncontrollably.**(Yes in my story vamps can cry)**

_My best friends hate me, I'm a freaky, blood-sucking creature forever, and a delinquent is stalking me! _She sniffed. She thought back to earlier in P.E. Duncan had wolf-whistled at her in her P.E. clothes: short-sleeve shirts and short shorts, and she went up to him and slapped him. Earlier at the front of the school when he was flirting with her and she yelled at him. And in class when he was passing her notes and she came off sounding like jerk. Courtney felt a surge of guilt. It was obvious that he liked her, yet she rejected him. Then her friends: Bridgette didn't do anything just followed her own opinion,even if it did mean problems in the future. And Gwen may have been a little harsh, but she spoke the truth. Courtney couldn't 'fess up.

About two things.

But she didn't plan to.

"Princess!" Two arms constricted around her and she knew who they belonged to,"Hey are you crying?"

Courtney quickly wiped her tears away and thickly said,"No, what are you doing out here, Duncan?"

Duncan helped her stand up, and replied,"Looking for you."

Courtney's onyx eyes met Duncan's teal one's. She smiled and said,"Thank you." The girl heistated a second, then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Duncan was shocked, but hugged back.

She whispered in his ear,"Tell anybody about this and I will murder you."

Then the prep danced away and into the girls locker room.

_Wow. _Duncan thought. _That girl is something else. . . . . . . _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Really? And you guys got sent to juvi? Just because the lookout got drunk?"Bridgette giggled. Geoff was telling her about his last party.

"Yea 'cept we were only there for a couple days since we're not 18 yet." Geoff said.

"Um Geoff?"

"Yea Bridge?"

"Um me and my friends kinda had a fight so could I maybe sit with you at lunch?"She cautiously asked. She really didn't feel like going back to her friends, especially that soul-crushing, love-killing, brunette JERK!! Who really needs to open her eyes.

"Uh Yea sure Bridge! Definately and uhhhhhhh..........Doyouwannahitaclubwithmetonight?There'llbemusicanddancingandfoodandeverythingsouhyouwannagowithmeBridge???"

The surfer girl smiled shyly,"Okay I'll go, but one condition."

Geoff's eyes widened and he (again) rushed his words," Anythinganythingwhatisit?IfyougottacurfewI'llgetyouhomeanhourearlieror-"

Bridgette covered his mouth with her hand," No nothing like that. No meat okay? I'm a vegetarian."**(And I ain't f***ing scared of him! Srry favorite song ever! Carry on!)**

"Sure thing! Wait what's a vega-tagien?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That was it.

The falling out of the three vampires.

They had split up.

It was the only thing the school was talking about.

Bridgette was practically glued to Geoff, never leaving his side. Or inhaling for that matter.

Courtney whisked herself away into the library reading books at an inhuman speed.

And Gwen sat wrapped in her own thoughts at the front of the school.

She sighed.

_Bridgette's avoiding us by spending time with that guy named uh, George, Gerold, Geoff?Yea Geoff! I think that's it._

_And Court's kinda PO at me for yelling at her. Wait, Courtney's never kinda mad, she is FULLY I'M-GONNA-KILL-YOU! mad._

_..................................._

_Well Bridgette has Geoff, Courtney is starting to fall for that guy Duncan. . . . . . . . . ._

_But I'm alone._

She started crying out loud.

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

The word echoed threw her head.

_I've been __**alone **__since 1800! Not to mention dead...._

_**Dead **__since my wedding day._

_**Dead **__since the day __**They **__ruined my life........._

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**"My beautiful Gwendolyn! I be a lucky man to be wed to such an angel!" My soon-to-be husband declared. I was only moments away from being a married woman. **_

_**As he said that outside the window I saw three figures moving in a stealthy fashion.**_

_**"William please excuse me for a moment."I said.**_

_**I hurried down the hall, with my long wedding dress flowing behind me, and out the door to see those same three figures dart behind a cottage.**_

_**I followed and shouted out,"Someone be there? Please speak up!"**_

_**I gasped at the horrible scene now displayed before my own eyes.**_

_**Those three creatures were now drinking the blood of a young girl no older than 6.**_

_**The murderous monsters turned to me.**_

_**They rose from their meal and glided forward.**_

_**"She knows too much, we must kill her,"One growled.**_

_**"Yes, she must die."Another barked.**_

_**They would have advanced forward, had not the third creature spoke up.**_

_**"No do not kill her. It would be such a waste. She has great potential. We must change her." A cool, calm voice said.**_

_**I was frozen on the spot. **_

_**"Do not be afraid. It will only hurt for a short time."The same creature spoke.**_

_**Then in a fraction of a second, my fate was sealed.**_

_**Teeth sunk into my throat as I screamed.**_

_**I fell to the floor.**_

_**Unable to move.**_

_**Unable to speak.**_

_**Unable to breathe.**_

_**Unable to feel my heartbeat.**_

_**And they just walked away.**_

_**Away from a 16 year old girl, cursed to walk the world forever as a blood-thirsty monster............**_

_***FLASHBACK***_


	6. Denial Before The Storm

**Gwen's POV**

"Gwen what's wrong?"A voice behind me asked.

I spun around.

It was Trent.

Normally I would have growled or threatened him, but it was just his expression. It was full of worry and it was like, he cared about me.

_No, no he doesn't. _

"Gwen, Gwen? Are you okay?"Trent questioned, staring me in the eyes.

Maybe it was because I was sad. Maybe because I was lonely. Or maybe because as soon as I stared into his bright emerald eyes, I was hypnotized. But whatever it was, I knew and wanted-no _needed_- to open up and share. I just felt like I could trust him.

_No no no Gwendolyn Marie! DO NOT TRUST ANYBODY!!! Especially HIM! You'll regret it! _

I wiped away the rest of my tears and sighed,"I just........am having issues with my life right now. It's pretty jacked up." _Ha! Take that! Every guy absolutely HATES when a girl wants to tell them ALL about her screwed up life!_

He sat down next to me and said,"Everybody's life gets really jacked up at some point and it never hurts to talk to somebody." _WHAT?!?!? Okay WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!? WHY DIDN"T THAT WORK!?!?_

My face flooded with shock and disbelief.

He gave out a light chuckle and said,"Come on Gwen, you can trust me. You can always trust me."

It sounded so tempting to take his offer. Just to let go and tell him all about my life. My vampire birth,my years of wondering the world,and well......everything.

_WAIT! Come on. He's a regular 17 year old guy who only cares about 2 things. Girls. And what happens that night when they're both drunk._

_You can't tell him anything!_

_You have to suck it up!_

_Suck. It. Up._

_Don't tell him anything._

_Don't say anything._

_You'll regret it._

_SO SUCK IT UP!_

"I uh................Okaymy 'ttalkedsincegymandI ohhhhhhh,"I palmed my face. I wasn't supposed to say anything! Especially NOT my problems to complete strangers! Or this guy!

Trent looked at me with a reassuring look and told me,"It'll be okay Gwen. Just think about what exactly you guys were fighting about and figure a solution out. And I know-"He was interrupted by Nickelback singing _Rockstar _from his pocket.

_I'm through with standin' in line for clubs that never get in_

_It's the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win this_

_Life hasn't turned out quiet the way I want it to be_

_(Tell me wha' cha' want)_

_I wanna brand new house on an episode of Cribs_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_And a king-size tub big enough for ten pl_-

Trent flipped open his phone and looked at me sheepishly,"Sorry, but uh I gotta head off to my job at you know that music store down the street uh Gann's Records."**(There's actually a place called Gann's Music and I used to go there for guitar lessons but records kinda seemed more approperate idk why)**

I sighed inwardly _At least my big mouth can't tell him anymore_ and I said outloud,"Oh okay um see ya later then I guess."

"K see ya later,Gwen,good luck with your friends."

He almost looked sad as he walked towards the parking lot.

I put my head in my hands.

_Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man oh man!_

I looked up as I heard the roar of a motorcycle. Trent's motorcycle was black with green streaks on it. Trent waved to me as he rode away and I feebly returned the gesture. And when he was out of sight I dropped my head in my hands,again.

_This won't end well._

_Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?_

* * *

_AND WHY IS THIS SO COMPLICATED!?!?!?_

After a while of thoughts containing many whys, I decided to walk around town.

* * *

**Bridgette's POV**

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

Oh MY GOD!!!!

HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!

EEEEEEEEEE!!

Wait why should I be excited over somebody I _can't- _I mean _don't _like?

....I mean well I like him and wish him well but I don't like _like _him!

Or do I?

No no no no NO NO NO NO NO!

I cannot, _absolutely _CANNOT! Like him more as a friend.

Well... actually that's what _Courtney _told me.

So that means I technically _don't _have to listen to her. Right?

So at this point it's Courtney or Geoff.

Aw crap.

I guess I'll just-ummmmmm.

FIGURE IT OUT LATER!!! Ya that'll work!

....Well I guess I should pick my outfit for tonight and get my make-up and hair done.

I mulled my clothes options as I tromped up the stairs to my sky-blue room. I pushed open the door and dove into my walk-in-closet. Blue hoodie. Blue hoodie. Blue hoodie. Capris. Capris. Flip-flops. Flip-flops. Sneakers. Heels. Bunny slippers. Jeans. Pink sweater. Green T-shirt.

What else do I have?

Out of all this I can't find any-oooooo that's PERFECT!

And that wasted a grand total of 6 minutes.

I sat cross-legged on my blue fuzzy rug, imagining what a club will be like.

_Hmmmmmm maybe it'll be like a formal thing and we have to ballroom dance!_

_Nah Geoffy wouldn't go to something like that unless it was really important. Besides this is only our first date!_

_Oooooo what if it's a fair! Then I'd have to dress casual so I don't look overdressed. Omigosh! That'd be so much fun! _

_But either way there'd be a lot of people. Plus there would be moments when we're alone. And even when I was with Geoff when he was asleep I went crazy at the very scent of his blood!_

_Then the only way I can fully prepare myself to be with Geoff, is to go hunting until I am completely full and satisfied._

With that I swept out the house without another thought.

* * *

**COURTNEY POV**

Wow.

Out of all these books in this stinking library they all suck!

Mostly mindless horror and gore.

And The Famous and GAY Harry Potter.

Ugh I hate him so much. The stories are all like 'Omigosh I'm was like a baby when I defeated a big,creepy,stalker and now I'm like famous because I have a scar that just happens to be the shape of a lightening bolt and in every freakin' book I have a big problem and I'm too stupid to think of the obvious answer and always end up almost dead and then win! Oh and in the end I get the super hot chick!'

The old classics are so much better, for example _Romeo and Juliet_.

Wayyyy better than all this new crap.

God,seriously new age books get famous only because of bribes and money and threats.

Yawn.

What else is new?

Actually the one thing that is interesting is....

....Duncan.

No! No! No! Not _that _way!

It's just so -sigh- weird that I cannot see his future,but get these crazy wacked out visions totally different from my regular ones.

_Or the fact that he's crushing on you big time._

Whoa! Um who are you?

_-sigh- They always ask that, and anyway I am your consience. I tell you what your heart tells you but your too stubborn to listen!_

Blah,blah,blah whatever.

_....Exactly my point. Anyway Duncan likes you and-_

Oh my God NO! No way! Icky! Icky! Icky!

_-you like him._

NO WAY!! I HATE THE LITTLE PRICK!!!!

_Tut-tut-tut Language Courtney and let's face the facts; He flirts with you constantly,comes the comfort you in you time of need,and you give him a big hug! That equals love._

No your wrong! I don't love him! And he doesn't love me because to him I am just a pawn. Only one pawn in his perverted little world.

_Deny it all you want,but you've seen the future you'll know it'll happen, eventually._

NOT IN THIS LONG FUCKING LIFETIME!!!!

_Again language! And it'd be much better if you'd stop drowning yourself in denial,Honey._

I don't need this crap from you! GOODBYE BITCH!!!

....._Still here Smarty-Pants_

SMACK!

"Ah!"I shrieked as I fell backwards,out of my chair.

"Damn I really am screwed up."I muttered,rubbing my cheek where I had slapped myself.

Shaking my head at my foolishness, I stood up figuring I'd better go home before I bite myself and cause a weird-looking scar. I gathered the few decent books I found and my bag then walked out of the library. I had only gone a few steps when I was stopped by,you know who,Duncan.

He,but of course,smirked at me,"Princess! I've been wondering where you've been,Babe! Now we can get down to business." He took a step towards me and I took a step back. Forward. Back. Forward. Back. Forward. Back. Until I was against the wall. It could have easily been broken as well as the whole building. But that would have meant revealing our existence. A big no-no. Duncan growled as he leaned in closer to me. An even BIGGER no-no. So I kneed him as gently as I could when I was mad,in the one place guys never want to be kneed.

Duncan let out a strangled yell of pain. He slumped on the ground,clutching his pants. Ha! Take that !

"W-what was that for!"Duncan squeaked in a high-pitched voice as a tear slid from the corner of his eye.

I put my hands on my hips."Because you were harassing me,delinquent! Now try that again and see what happens!"I said triumphantly.

I turned and walked down the hall while calling a"See ya later Dunkie"and out the entrance.

I crossed the parking lot and hopped into my bright red convertible. I drove fast and laughed all the way thinking of Duncan's shocked face. I parked my car and walked up the walkway to the house.

I didn't notice the smell until I reached the stairs. It was another vampire. Not Gwen or Bridgette. But someone else. Although it was strangely familar.

"No"I whispered through unmoving lips.

I ran up the remaining stairs,through the hall,and burst into my room. She was sitting on my bed,waiting.

"Hello Courtney,Chris has summoned you."Jane smiled at me evilly.

**A/N **

**YES FINALLY AN UPDATE!!!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since the summer on this story,but I lost my writing mojo for a while. Then when I was watching the recent TDA episode, I got so pissed off I absolutely had to start writing again! **

**Also a couple notes: I just published my newest story Silence & Pain a couple days ago and it's about Courtney after she and Owen are voted off TDA and it's about her abusive past,her relationship with Duncan,and how she became the preppy uptight bitch she is now. It's really angsty and emotional,but I've been dieing to write a story like that so I did! And a day after I published it, I read a review saying it was in Spanish! So I had to go back and fix it! Major oops on my part! Sorry bout that! And thank you to the person who wrote the review! Wouldn't have realized that without ya!**

**And since my last update at the end of the summer I've gotten better at writing and I went back and read my first two stories The Power Of Sarcasm! and Tdi Online Chat and I really want to redo them! Then I'm considering editing the first couple chapters of this story. So please take my poll on my profile and tell me which story I should rewrite/edit. **

**Okay to end this long author's note I ask you to please review and tell me what you like about this chapter! I know it's not the best, but the next chapter's better I promise!**

**OKAY REVIEW AND HAPPY THANKGIVING!!! **

**P.S. I give thanks to my newly born 2 1/2 month old brother Brandon for lighting up my life,all my friends for making me laugh and lifting me up,my mom and dad for being supportive of me,and my step mom Michelle for being my second mother!**


End file.
